


Let Me Call You Sweetheart

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean called Castiel sweetheart, he was asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Call You Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> All blame for this goes to Shadow_of_Castiel and she knows why.

The first time that he called him that it was in his sleep.

Dean was nuzzled up beside Castiel, sound asleep, well, not really sound asleep. He snored awful loud, but somehow Castiel didn't seem to mind. He just smiled down at his love, and he liked to trace the outline of Dean's face with his finger tip, careful, and quietly so not to disturb him so he could take him in, remember him like this. As rough as Dean Winchester was, it was moments like these that reminded Cas on how soft he was, and at peace he was. The smile on Dean's lips gave him that certainty and Dean was never at that.

After all, if anyone should know that, it would be him. The only time that Dean seemed to be at ease or like this was when he was around, and Cas was thankful that he could finally reveal himself to his charge, constantly reminding him that he wasn't alone and would never be. Not if he had anything to do with that. The scary thing was though, he knew he didn't have a say. There was always that scary part when his Brothers or Sisters would pull him back up at "Home" without so much of a warning to him to Dean, and they both hated because they feared that it could possibly be the last time they saw each other. Cas hated leaving Dean behind. Dean didn't do alone well at all.

There was something boiling up within Castiel that he wasn't sure if he could hold in much longer. The what if factor of not seeing Dean again, always running through his mind got him thinking, had him wanting to say something to the oldest Winchester for the longest time. He was just afraid to due to the fact that Dean would classify it as a Chick Flick Moment and he hated those. Still, it was getting to the point where it was starting to hurt, cause slight frustration, and Dean was picking up on it.

"Dude, what is the matter with ya?" he would ask.

In which, Cas would answer by given him the silent treatment.

However, with Dean being asleep by his side, Cas wonder if he would be able to speak the words he's been hiding, and get away. Hell, why the heck not? Sometimes, as Dean had taught him it's better just to go with it. Unlike the rest of the world, they didn't have the promise of tomorrow. So, with careful ease, Cas leaned down, his mouth dangling just inches away from Dean's ear, and his heart being a mile a minute in his chest, he uttered them in a whisper.

"I love you..."

Cas smiled, feeling much better, knowing that they were said, and out. All though, Dean was asleep, Cas would have a feeling that somewhere in the back of his subconscious, he heard him. Dean always heard Castiel. Cas wasn't expecting much of a reaction since he was asleep but he was taken aback when he got more than he thought he would.

The Angel could feel the Hunter pull himself closer into him, if that was even possible, and tightened his grip around his lover's lower body. The smile upon those luscious lips, broaden, and in return, Cas received this: "Ya too sweetheart,"

Cas waited for Dean to come out of his slumber, but when he did not, and settled back into dream land, Castiel didn't mind. He didn't have to hear Dean say those three words. He all ready knew, but sometimes it was still nice to hear. He couldn't help but plant a gentle kiss on the top of his forehead. Now, the only thing that was plaguing his mind was what was this "Sweetheart" and what did it mean? Cas would leave that question for tomorrow.

The next day, Cas couldn't help but how giddy Dean was. He was smiling like an idiot, and there was even a skip in his step that made Cas smile and laugh. They were out on a food run, and they had to admit they were happy that Sammy wasn't there with them. It wasn't that they didn't mind Sam, it was just well Sam liked to tease them as much as he could. He meant no harm, of course, but it could get on ones nerves, and the fact he was slightly jealous was rang out clear in his voice when he said things like:

"Get a room," or "Oh God, where's a barf bag?"

"You're in a good mode this morning." Cas said to Dean as they left the small dinner to head back to the hotel room. The Angel followed Dean to the Impala. While Dean got behind the wheel, he got in the passenger side. Dean handed him the bag of food.

"May I ask why?" Cas questioned with a suspicious grin.

Dean blushed. "Can't I jest be in a good mode?"

Cas laughed. "No, you can't just be in a good mode." Dean had a bad of habit of the brooding kind. "Dean, do you remember anything in particular that happened last night?"

"Oh, I remember a lot of things that happened last night." Dean answered him and went to fully sexually assault the bareness of his Angel's neck which earned him a low moan from Castiel. Man, did he love to make his boy groan like that.

"Dean," Cas moaned out with hint of warning in his voice. While Dean liked the idea of sex in a public place, Castiel preferred the opposite. He thought those times were just meant for the bed room, for their own enjoyment of the company of each other.

Much against his will, Dean pulled away. He just wanted to assure the Angel that yes, he recalled the events of last night, and wouldn't mind an instant replay.

"That's not what I mean Dean," Cas said.

Dean pouted out his lips like he was offended. "Tease!" Dean called him.

"I do not tease." reminded Cas. He understood this phrase with Dean's help. All right, perhaps he did, but Dean was a bad influence on this, and always put out later. "What I mean, anything after."

Dean smiled. "I know ya make one Hell of a pillow Cas." Cas was his favorite place to lay his head.

The truth was, Dean knew what he was talking about. Cas had whispered those three words that he thought he'd never would hear because he felt like he didn't deserve them, more even with the fact they came from Castiel's lips. He just wasn't sure how to respond to that. The last time someone told him they loved him, they died. That said person being his mom, hence why he had no idea what to do here now with Cas. Still, he couldn't just be quiet with Cas. Cas deserved something from him other than the usual shit he gave out.

"Cas... I..." They were caught in his throat, and it caused it to tighten.

Cas brought a soothing hand to cup that stubble cheek in his hand, letting him know that it was more than all right. Cas was just kicking himself by brining it up.

Dean closed his eyes, letting that soft thumb of his Angel's graze across his jaw line. The tightness in his throat, lessoned, and they slipped out.

"I love you too."

When Dean opened his eyes again, he met big blue ones staring back at him with so much adoration he felt like it could kill him. He wasn't sure why, this moment should be happy for him. It was something he always wanted. Deep down. Sammy didn't even know about this one. Yet, he could feel tears building up in the corner of his eyes ready to spill out.

Cas caught them with his thumb. He reached up with the other hand and so both of his hands were holding onto Dean's face. Waiting for him to fall apart so he would be there to catch him.

"Dammit," Dean cursed at himself as he hung his head. "I'm sorry Cas, I'm not good at this..." he confessed. He let out a few sobs, and hating himself for crossing that line where he felt like a girl. He found it funny he could confront anything and shoot it down like the bad ass mother fucker that he was. Moments though like this, with Cas made him feel so weak and vulnerable. It scared him because this is what love did to you.

Cas brought his head up, so he could look back into his eyes. "You don't have to apologize Dean,"  
Cas told him with a small smile. "This is my fault. I should not have started something I have yet to know how to finish."

"What do ya mean?" Dean asked him tearfully.

"I..." It was Castiel's turn to stutter. "I've been waiting to say those words to you for a long time, I just didn't know how. I thought you would reject them because I know how you are Dean."

Dean looked shocked. "I would never reject anythin' from ya Cas," he assured him. "I jest never had someone love me as much as ya do, and I know ya do, ya didn't have to say anythin'."

"I know, but I wanted to so I said them last night while you were sleeping, figuring that you could not hear me."

"I did hear ya Cas, loud and clear." Dean replied.

"I just could not hold them in anymore." Castiel brought his love forward so he could press his lips onto his, a soft, sweet gentle kiss that said everything without actually speaking. Dean has also taught him that actions speak louder than words and this was his favorite action.

Dean returned his action with his own, only he would be the one to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue slip through exploring the Angel's mouth with much eagerness. He let his tongue trace his lover's teeth before dueling battle with his tongue which earned him a good moan from Castiel. Cas had to pull himself away before things got way too carried away here. He let his head rest on Dean's forehead. "Then you don't mind me saying it?"

"No," Dean breathed out.

Cas smiled at that and went to trail Dean's face from the top of his fore head to the tip of his nose with butterfly kisses, all the while saying over and over how much he loved him. He was making up for the lack there of. It really felt good to have these words out in the open instead of locked on the inside. It didn't hurt as much anymore. He could tell that Dean was enjoying just as much as he was, he was finally relaxing.

Dean wouldn't Cas have all the fun. The more he said, the more it felt like he'd been saying it forever. Now, the second time he called Castiel sweetheart, he was ride awake in the front seat of the Impala, parked outside the small diner.

"That's it," Cas said.

"What?"

"That's what I've been meaning to get out of you Dean," Castiel told him with a small laugh. "You called me sweetheart,"

"I did?" Dean questioned, trying to remember, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Yes, after I said I loved you last night, you said: ya too sweetheart."

Dean flushed. Great, now he was feeling even more like a girl, but you know what... He didn't mind. Well, just this once anyway.

"What does that mean?" Castiel wondered. "Sweetheart?"

Dean laughed. "It's a pet name Cas, it's what couples call each other sometimes. It basically means yer sweet,"

Cas smiled. He liked the sound of it. "I like it when you call me that."

And so Dean would go on to call Cas his sweetheart because that's who he was.


End file.
